


They Can Look But They Can't Touch

by rainsoakedshoes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, overprotective!stiles, stripper!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>darachcitybitch made a post on tumblr saying:</p>
<p>"overprotective boyfriend keeping an eye on stripper boyfriend at work in case assholes try something</p>
<p>'those fingers go anywhere near that cock imma break every knuckle on your hand all fifteen of ‘em'</p>
<p>i like this</p>
<p>make me an au sterek fic with this in and i will love you forever</p>
<p>edit: if you make stiles the lanky stripper and derek the jealous brute then get the fuck outtie b/c you neED TO SORT OUT YOUR PRIORITIES IF THEY DON’T INCLUDE STILES THREATENING SOMEONE"</p>
<p>and this drabble happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Can Look But They Can't Touch

Stiles would never tell Derek to quit his job but that doesn’t mean he likes what Derek does for a living.

Okay that isn’t quite true. Stiles is fine with Derek’s choice of profession, dating a stripper doesn’t bother him at all. What bothers him are the assholes at club who think the cover charge gives them permission to put their filthy hands all over Derek.

So whenever he has a free night he’ll come down to the club and keep an eye on Derek, just to make sure he’s not being hassled by over enthusiastic patrons.

And obviously he’s a fan of Derek’s work.

Derek is good at what he does. He knows exactly what to do to get the most money out of the guys who visit the club, especially the regulars. He was one of the best strippers at the club. Earlier that week one drunk guy had showered him in dollar bills while screaming that he was “making it rain”, Derek had walked away with almost $400 just from that. The day before a different man had shoved a hundred dollar bill into Derek’s waistband within minutes of him coming on stage.

Even Stiles sitting at the back glaring at the men surrounding the stage did little to distract Derek. It had bothered him at first; he thought Stiles didn’t trust him, but after an incident where another stripper got assaulted Derek understood why Stiles wanted to be there to keep an eye on him.

Stiles sat at his table in the back quietly, just watching Derek. He’d never really been jealous; he had no reason to be. These men paid to sit in a dark room and watch Derek, they only got to watch, not touch. But Stiles on the other hand, he got to touch Derek all he wanted. He got to kiss him all over, he got to run his hands through Derek’s hair and down his back, he got to touch his cock and hear him moan.

Everything was going smoothly until some douchebag in ripped jeans and a Joy Division t-shirt paid for a lap dance. On stage Derek was safe, but hands tended to wander during lap dances and Stiles knew not all customers listened when they were told not to touch.

Derek did what he did with every lap dance and lead the guy over to a booth that was slightly more private but still in full view of security (and Stiles). Not all the guys did lap dances but Derek had a knack for it, and he knew some of the other dancers were jealous of his ass.

Moving  to the beat of the music he ran his hands down the guys chest, he’d told Derek his name but Derek had already forgotten; he didn’t really care. The lap dance was normal, Derek was really just going through the motions, until he felt the dudes hands on his chest.

“Hey man, no touching,” Derek told him, swatting his hands away.

Some of the dancers were okay with touching but Derek wasn’t, the customers had to keep their hands to themselves if they wanted time with him.

This guy however wasn’t listening and his hands were soon on Derek’s chest again, and this time they were heading towards his waistband.

Stiles had watched Derek deal with the inappropriate touching; he knew Derek could handle it. However the second time that asshole put his hands on Derek’s body Stiles was ready to break his neck.

The customer never saw it coming either. One moment he was enjoying a lap dance and wondering if it came with a happy ending, the next his hands were being wrenched above his head and some guy was threatening him.

“Those fingers go anywhere near that cock I’m going to break every knuckle on your fucking hand!”

Derek took a step back and watched Stiles pull the guy up out of his seat. Stiles was hot when he was angry.

“Okay, okay man, I’m sorry!” The dude was struggling to get free of Stiles’ grip but it wasn’t working well; Stiles was a lot stronger than he looked.  

“Pay for the lap dance and get out!” Stiles shouted.

He didn’t have any authority to kick him out but the guy didn’t know that and Stiles’ patience was running very thin. Stiles released the man who reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of bills then threw them at Derek before running out of the club.

Derek couldn’t hold it back anymore and started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Stiles demanded.

“He was like twice the size of you but he was terrified.”

“He deserved it,” Stiles shrugged. “No one gets to touch you.”

“You get to touch me,” Derek said stepping back towards Stiles.

“No one gets to touch you but me,” Stiles amended.

Derek nodded and gave Stiles a peck on the cheek. “You also get a private show when we’re at home.”

“I’m going to threaten to beat up people more often,” Stiles replied.

Derek laughed again then kissed Stiles properly. He had to admit he liked Stiles being over protective sometimes.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **EDIT:** to everyone pointing out this is based on an episode of Shameless; yes thank you, i know. that was kinda the whole point of the piece. Alice was watching Shameless when she prompted the post on tumblr requesting a sterek version, ive never seen Shameless but i liked the prompt idea so i decided to give it a go.


End file.
